Unbearable Pain
by Maree Bloodless
Summary: Allen has lived through an "unbearably" pain, as he calls, all his life. Lavi confronts him about when he notices that Allen always wears his hood when it's just him around, getting caught in the moment he kissed him. Allen suddenly gets feelings for Lavi and confronts him about the kiss on their train ride to the mission. I suck at summaries, story better than summary!
1. Unbearable Pain

My first D. Gray-Man fanfic, my second I'm writing :3 My first 'Your last words'. This is only a short 2 chapter (I think and hope story) .. I will have the second chapter up tomorrow after school!  
Pairing: Allen x Lavi  
Summary: Allen has lived through an "unbearably" pain, as he calls, all his life. Lavi confronts him about when he notices that Allen always wears his hood when it's just him around, getting caught in the moment he kissed him. Allen suddenly gets feelings for Lavi and confronts him about the kiss on their train ride to the mission.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man, I wish I did, but if I did it would mostly be yaoi :3

* * *

"Che, stupid Rabbit stay out of my way." Kanda growled at Lavi.  
Lavi laughed. "We both know that's impossible Yuu-chan!~" Kanda brang his mugan to Lavi's throat.  
"How many times do I tell you. Do. Not. Call. Me. That."  
"Kanda calm down!" Lenalee smacked Kanda upside the back of his head. Lavi laughed.  
"You stupid Rabbit! I will kill you! " Lavi ran away and Kanda chased after him yelling and cursing. Lenalee sighed and followed after.  
'He is acting.. As if.. Everything that happened before.. Was nothing.. And he went back to him normal self..'  
A normal day, Allen sighed, Just one day without Lavi's stupidity wouldn't be so normal.

30 minutes earlier...

"Allen!~" Lavi called spotting the younger white-haired walking the halls. Allen looked at him.  
"Yes?" Allen flipped on his hood waited for him to catch up than started walking.  
"Komui said he had a mission for us!" Lavi grinned like the idiot he is. Allen sighed.  
"Alright let's go see him!" Lavi grabbed Allen's right hand and pulled him off. 'Geez pulling me again today!'  
"Why do you wear you hood when it's just me around?" Lavi pushed Allen into a wall pulling his hood off. Allen stared at him with wide eyes as a sweat dropped down his cheek.  
"There is no particular reason." Allen smiled his usual sweet smile.  
"Liar.." Lavi reached out and touched Allen's cheek. "Is it because your left eye?" Allen raised his left hand to his left eye. Allen refused to look Lavi in the eyes. 'Even though Allen is suffering he doesn't show it. He has created a wall shielding himself, protecting himself.' "Allen!" I called as he started to walk towards Komui's office.  
Allen stopped and smiled tilting his head to look at Lavi. "Hn?" Allen's left hand was shaking.  
"Your hand it s-"  
"Ah, I've gotten used to it." Allen half turned and faced Lavi still smiling, he brang his hand up and he held it. "It's fine." Allen looked down. "And later in a way, the pain, calms me.." Allen looked towards Timcampy who flew out of Allen's jacket and started to fly around his head. "This arm reminds me that I'm still breathing, its strange isnt it?" I looked at Allen with worry writing all over my face. "But it reminds me that I'm still alive..." Allen looked at Lavi again with his hand on his chest and smiled more.  
"Allen..."  
"Yeah?" Allen's smile dropped.  
"It's stupid to say that the pain helps you feel alive! Dont say such a thing." Lavi looked at Allen's face that had sadness writing all over it.  
Allen smiled calmly. "Hn, I knew you'd say something like that." Lavi grabbed Allen's left arm and held it up before Allen could put it down. "Lavi, I'm fine. Its not like I wanna die, this pain reminds me that I'm alive that's all..."  
"..." I looked at Allen with disbelieve. "I don't understand!" Allen looked at Lavi with wide eyes no longer smiling. "I hate it when you're wounded or injured or when you suffer in agony or when you don't smile." Lavi put his hands on Allen's shoulders and pushed him to the wall lightly. "I'm not saying your wrong! It's just what I think!" Allen was staring at Lavi mouth opened a bit in shock. "You've distanced yourself from everyone because of what you say!" Lavi looked at Allen worriedly. "I get it." Lavi put his hands around Allen's waist and pulled him into a hug. "However, don't think that your alone... Who do you consider friends?" Allen's Gray eyes filled with sadness.  
"Lavi I have to walking. It's a promise I made. 'Dont look back, keep walking." Like saying 'Leave me alone.' "Its ok, it's not an unbearable pain," Allen raised his left hand and touched Lavi's cheek and smiled.  
'Smiling...' Lavi put his hand on Allen's arm. "... Sometimes I wish I could hate you." Lavi closed his eye that wasn't hiding behind his eye patch and leaned into Allen's touch. "When something is valuable to you, you don't want anything to harm that 'something' special. I wish I could hit you." Lavi pulled Allen into a tight hug again. "And demand you only look at me." Allen's eyes where huge and his mouth was opened a bit.  
"Lavi?!"  
"But, I could never intentionally cause your pain. I will protect you, so that-"  
"Lavi.." Allen whispered Lavi's name. "Lavi, let me go..."  
"No! I 'll show you that there are still motives to keep living! Reasons to cling onto life! I wont let go!" Lavi tightened the hug. "I'll show you that there's more to life than pain." Allen's face and eyes had sadness writing all over them as he hugged back. Lavi pulled away a bit and put his hands on Allan's neck tangling his fingers in his white hair, Allen's eyes closed. Suddenly Lavi kissed Allen. Allen's fingers shook slightly, whether it was fear or not Lavi couldn't tell.  
'Its warm.. It's the warmth of life and Lavi's as well. As if I want to grasp him, I extend my arms, openly and hold on tight, so that he knows I'm his and until the time comes, I wont let go.' "Lavi.. Koumi wanted to see us right?" Lavi hit sudden remembrance and pulled away embarrassed.  
"R..right!" He grabbed my hand and started walking. Lavi walked right in front of Kanda and caused a big crash!

present time...

"Che, stupid Rabbit stay out of my way." Kanda growled at Lavi.  
Lavi laughed. "We both know that's impossible Yuu-chan!~" Kanda brang his mugan to Lavi's throat.  
"How many times do I tell you. Do. Not. Call. Me. That."  
"Kanda calm down!" Lenalee smacked Kanda upside the back of his head. Lavi laughed.  
"You stupid Rabbit! I will kill you! " Lavi ran away and Kanda chased after him yelling and cursing. Lenalee sighed and followed after.  
'He is acting.. As if.. Everything that happened before.. Was nothing.. And he went back to him normal self..'  
A normal day, Allen sighed, Just one day without Lavi's stupidity wouldn't be so normal.  
"Komui Lee?" Allen knocked walking into Koumi's office.  
"Ah Allen!~" Koumi floated over to Allen. "Wheres Lavi?"  
"Off running away from Kanda.." Allen sighed and walked into the office and took a seat on the couch.  
Allen started to drift off when Lavi ran in the doors. "Sorry Koumi! I had a run in with Yuu-chan!~"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kanda yelled as he caught up to Lavi.  
"Kanda, this is a mission for Lavi and Allen, you may leave." Kanda mumbled and left.  
Koumi explained the boys mission before handing them a little booklet and letting them leave. The two went off to find their finder. Allen flipped his hood on because he was getting cold. As they found their finder in the boat in the river. "Allen your hood."  
"I know.. Its cold.." Allen sat in the boat and Lavi started to push them off. "About before.." Lavi looked at Allen.  
"Allen we can talk about it when we get on the train. 'Kay?"  
Allen nodded and smiled.

* * *

A/N: I really like the paring Lavi x Allen :3 So, here is first chapter, please review and tell me how it is, I would love to have a review! I hope you enjoy and read the next chapter when it's up. :3


	2. The innocence

A/N: My first review! :3 by 'Haruhi 13 - Uggh you copied that from a dj* huh? I read it before. *doujinshi' Yes I did copy from a dounjinshi, but I decided to add more onto it and remove some.. I DONT NOT OWN MOST OF CHAPTER ONE! I own all off chapter two and some bits of chapter one, I hope no one minds.. I just liked the dj and thought others should know about it, even though I didn't write it.. Please enjoy chapter two. Eh review? Even though I wont get one I will still say.. :3 Sorry bout posting late.. Have homework I have to catch up on..

* * *

Allen sat on the train leaning his head on the window slowly fading in and out of sleep. Lavi looked at Allen and smiled. Lavi poked Allen's cheek. The white-haired exorcist shot his head up and glared at Lavi pouting.  
"I'm sorry.." Lavi was half laughing. "You wanted to talk..?" Allen nodded. "Than talk." Lavi smiled.  
"Lavi..." Allen said serious with a hint of sadness. "Earlier today, when we where one our way to Koumi's office, you started asking me questions.. Than you lectured me, 'It's stupid to say that pain helps you feel alive!' and you said some more stuff I wouldn't want to repeat in front of our finder.." Their finder looked up.  
"Ah sorry I should leave you two be.." The finder smiled got up bowed and left to go to a different cart. Lavi looked at Allen.  
Allen started mimicking Lavi, "I wish I could hit you, and demand you only look at me.' and 'No! I will show you that there are still motives to keep living, reasons to cling onto life!' than, 'I'll show you that there's more to life than pain.'" Allen stopped mimicking Lavi and saw that the older redhead was shocked. "After wards you kissed me... What was that about Lavi?"  
Lavi sat next to Allen and hugged him. "So you remembered.." Allen nodded. A small light blush found its way onto Lavi's cheeks. "Well... Ever since I meet you and found out about your past, I have been feeling strange emotions, and when I noticed you always had your hood on even when it's just me around, I thought it would have been because of your eye because of when we were at Krory-chan's mansion we saw the soul of the Akuma.. So I had to talk to you about it.."  
"And the kiss?"  
Lavi looked away. "I guess.. Caught in the moment?" Allen shook his head.  
"Than why'd you question it?" Lavi shrugged.  
The train cam to a haul. The boys got off with their finder. "So, we are looking for the innocence that is within a girl, she was said to go crazy and killed her parents.. We have no lead on what she looks like or her name." Heavily the three sighed.  
"We are going to be on this mission a LONG time.." Lavi and Allen said in union.  
"JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Allen quickly yelled earning himself a few stares and a smack on the shoulder. "Hey!" Allen pouted. "It's just a soda." Lavi laughed.  
"I will go ahead and set up a hotel room for us, you two go look for any clues and do what you guys have too.." The finder said before leaving.  
"Hai, Hai!" Lavi called earning himself a glare from the younger exorcist. "What?" Lavi looked at Allen confused. Allen shook his head before walking. "Hey Al wait up!" Lavi said running to catch up with the younger male. "Hey your British right?" Lavi smiled.  
"Yeah, so?" Allen looked at Lavi curious.  
"Speak British!" Lavi said with a chuckle. "Please! It will be cute!"  
"I speak with an accent all the time.. It's just whether you pay attention or not.." Allen made his accent a bit stronger so Lavi could notice it. When he did he chuckled a bit.  
"Its cute! You are so cute!" Lavi clapped his mouth with his hand.  
"Did you just say-"  
BANG!  
"Allen.. What was that?"  
"I don't know.. But it came from over there!" Allen ran towards the loud bang, the older redhead followed closely behind.  
'So determined like always..' Lavi grinned.  
The two exorcist arrived to the place of the bang. A building had been blown up. The boys looked around for any sign of innocence until a girl came skipping out holding a small teddy bear smiling and giggling.  
"I think we just found our innocence.." Allen said. Lavi nodded taking her appearance into his photographic memory.

* * *

A/N: Eh its late have school tomorrow.. So I decided, I'm going to have more than two chapters, if that's Ok of course! But, please enjoy until tomorrow! :3 Hopefully not to many more.. I have an other fanfic that im not very pleased with that needs adding on to!


	3. Confession?

A/N: HEYY-OO! :3 Sorry about not posting! *tear* I have been very busy with school and helping a friend with a story we are writing together..! I'm sorry! Its weekend I should be able to post while waiting for my friend to finish her chapters.. Thank you for being patient :3 ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!  
Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray man otherwise it would be Yaoi :3

* * *

Lavi was drawing circles on his hand. 'One, two, three.' Lavi slowly counted in his head. 'Three seconds to remember this kids face, three circles to keep it in mind.' Lavi smiled.  
Allen walked in their hotel room, since their finder got two rooms, one for himself and one for Allen and Lavi to share. Allen was wrapped in a towel, his white hair dripping wet and his pale cheeks tinted red from his hot shower. "Uhm Lavi, you can go now..."  
Lavi looked up at Allen than away instantly a slight blush found its way onto the older exorcist dace. "When I get out we can talk about the girl.." Allen nodded and Lavi quickly got up grabbed a towel some spare clothes and rushed towards the bathroom for a nice warm shower.  
A few minutes later Lavi arrived dressed in blue PJ's, his red hair dripping hanging over his right eye, his bandanna flung over his shoulder tangled with his eye path, towel around his neck and a tooth-brush in his mouth. Allen was wearing white PJ's and he was laying on the bed playing with his golden golem Timcampy. Allen looked up at the sound of the door and smiled when he saw Lavi. The older redhead smiled back.  
"You said you wanted to talk about the girl.." Allen sat up as Tim flew around to Lavi and back to Allen nesting on his head.  
Lavi took his tooth-brush out of his mouth and nodded. "Yeah I do.." He took a seat on one of the chairs at a small brown desk in the corner of the room. "She looks middle schooler age, despite the bear she carries around.. She has to be close by because the explosion she caused was just down the road from here.." Allen nodded. "Short black hair, glowing blue eyes and a short mid thighs length dress. I did some research while you where showering. She doesn't go to school and she doesn't live anywhere in particular cause she tends to blow up her houses when she's been there to long." Allen nodded again as Lavi went on explaining information irrelevant to their mission about the girl. The so observant Lavi stopped and hit remembrance. "Her name is, Casey Jackson." Allen smiled and nodded thanks.  
"Lets focus on the detail we have about her now that's important. and start looking for her tomorrow after a goods night sleep.." Allen yawned and stretched. "We have a long day ahead of us and we need to rest." Lavi nodded and headed over to his bed, he laid down and muttered a quick 'good night' to Allen and Timcampy who wouldn't stop nibbling Lavi's fingers until he got one and fell asleep. Allen laughed at Tim's reaction and laid down. "Night Lavi. And night Tim." Allen looked at the golem that was nibbling his toes.

THE NEXT DAY! ...

Allen up was at the break of dawn. He had a drink of milk before doing his daily exercise. Lavi woke up to the sound of Allen walking around and tried to fall asleep, it wasn't until a little after Allen stopped walking did Lavi get worried and shot up. He looked around and found the younger white hair hanging upside down perfectly straight holding himself up by the tip of his thumb on a chair that was leaning on the back left leg, Allen was shirtless and had his left arm behind his back. The golden rays from the sun made Allen's white hair shine, and his perfect tonedish body to lighten up. Lavi smiled. "298... 299... 300..!"  
"Morning Allen!~" Lavi said in his usual cheerfulness voice startled Allen and he fell backwards landing flat on his back on the bed. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! At least you landed comfy!~" Lavi smiled nervously.  
"Ha...Ha...Ha... Its ok.. Lucky I did otherwise you wouldn't live to see breakfast."  
"Ah! Allen that's mean to say to the one who loves you!" Lavi pouted causing the younger male to laugh. Allen suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Lavi with wide eyes.  
"Loves me?"  
Lavi stared back with the same face, eyes wide and shock writing all over both boys faces. "Uhm.. I think its time for breakfast!" Lavi quickly stood up. Before the older male could make a fast get away Allen stopped him. "Allleenn!" Lavi pouted. "I'm hungry." Allen stared up at Lavi.  
"Did you or didn't you just say in some way that you love me?" Allen was determined.  
"Uhh.." Lavi tried to think of an excuse but he couldn't. 'Gah! I should tell him otherwise he wont shut up..' Lavi slowly nodded. "Y...yes I did..." Allen was confused and stared wide-eyed as the words started to sink in. Lavi took this moment to make a quick get away before the younger male had noticed. Allen still struck with shock hadn't notice Lavi left or had come back with a plate full of food for Allen himself. "Allen..?" Lavi tilted his head a 's voice brought Allen back out of his thoughts, said man looked towards the elder male.  
"..." He noticed to plate of food. "Where did you go?"  
"To get breakfast.." Lavi extended the plate to Allen. "I brang you some food back.." Allen took the plate and smiled. "Uh.. This morning.. It wasn't anything!" Lavi started.  
Allen nodded turned around and sat at the table eating slowly what Lavi brang up. "Ok.."  
"Hey Al, we still needa tell our Finder about our discovery.." Allen nodded.  
"Go on ahead.. I need to shower first.." Lavi looked at Allen sadly before deciding to leave and find their Finder.  
The male left in the room made his way to the shower stripping down and getting in and thinking. 'Lavi said he loves me.. But he is Bookman.. Dammit!' Allen cursed getting out, dried and dressed before heading to find the Finder.  
Allen found the Finder and Lavi in the main room sitting on the couch talking, Allen walked over and sat next to Lavi.  
"So you found out everything about her in one night?" Lavi nodded unaware of Allen's presences. "Amazing! We are getting places. Do you know what her innocence is?"  
"No." Lavi said his eyes looking at the ground. "We haven't gotten that far yet."  
"Ok, I will go let Chief Koumi know right away!" With that the Finder left to talk to said person.  
"Lavi... Lets go out for and start searching.."  
Lavi jumped half way to the roof. "HOLY HECK ALLEN!" Lavi landed on the ground wide-eyed staring at the smaller male. "Do NOT do that again!" Allen giggled. "Yes we should." Lavi said standing up and starting to leave with a small white-haired exorcist following.


	4. Gaining the innocence

A/N: Ahaha! Second chapter! :3 THANK YOU for the lovely reviews! :3 I'm sorry if its confusing.. I confuse myself sometimes.. Ah well! I don't have much time to write this because im heading out.. So this might be short sorry! I will try to get another chapter up before I go to bed after I get home.. Thanks very much for following, reviewing and favouriting! Love you guys! :3 You know who you are..  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime or the manga I only own what you're going to read.. :3

* * *

After a few hours of wandering around the two exorcist's couldn't find anything even the building that was blown up yesterday was gone like it never happened, even the people who saw it had completely forgotten. Was this the work of the innocence?  
Lavi gave up and sat on the closest park bench under a tree. "Allen Im buggered.. Why haven't found anything.. Everyone has forgotten yesterday's explosion like it never happened.. This is going to be impossible.."  
"Dont give up Lavi.." Allen looked towards the tired male. "Lets keep walking.. Something will show up.. I know it." Allen looked around as Lavi looked up at the once speaking male and smiled.  
"Your right!" Lavi jumped up ignoring the growing pain in his feet. "Lets go!" The tall male fist pumped the air and grabbed Allen's hand pulling him off.  
An hour later the two where still walking hand in hand, looking for the little girl from yesterday. Lavi was about to give up again when suddenly Casey ran past stopping in front of the two.  
"Oh you two.. I saw you two yesterday.." She smiled speaking a sweet soft tone. "Do you remember anything from then?"  
Allen looked at the girl dumbfounded. Lavi smiled. "Ah yes we do.. Can we talk to you about that?" The small child simply nodded and followed the two men, nothing suspicious at all. Two boys walking hand in hand with a female teen with a teddy bear following close behind, nothing suspicious at all.  
"Lavi that bear.. She doesn't seem to let go of it.. And look how she's carrying it.." Lavi turned his head to Allen but turned his eyes to the small girl, noting she had hold of the bears arm and let it dangle there. "Do you think that its the innocence?" Lavi nodded.  
"Yeah I do.."  
They stopped at the hotel the two exorcist where currently staying at with their finder and sat out front.  
"Uh.." Lavi spoke first.  
"Casey." The girl spoke sitting next to Allen who sat next to Lavi who sat next to a tree.  
"Casey.. Have you ever let go of that bear..?"  
"Yeah.. I do let go of him.. But he doesn't like it and demands me to hold him again."  
"So he can talk?" Allen said before Lavi could speak.  
"Yes. But no one seems to be able to hear him.." She looked at the bear.  
"Does he have a name?" She shook her head.  
"No he doesn't.. I tried naming him.. He doesn't like to be named.."  
"Ah Ok.."  
"Casey can you put the bear down..?" She looked at Lavi who spoke up and nodded.  
"But can you stand over there..?" She pointed away from the bench and towards the tree, the two boys nodded and went to the tree waiting.  
Casey got up and took a few steps forward so she was only two steps away from the road. Smiling happily hearing a truck coming, she put the bear down and ran in front of the truck. The small girl was thrown about two meters and skid along the ground a meter and the truck stopped. The driver hopped out of the car and dialled the ambulance, Allen ran to the dying girl and Lavi went to pick the bear up.  
"Casey.. Casey!" Allen held Casey in his arms.  
"Ah.. Mr.. Thank you.. For giving me a reason.. To get rid of that bear.. And go to a better place.." She smiled her eyes glazed over tears spilled. A few second\s of suffering her breathing stopped and she died. The ambulance arrived to late. Allen gave the dead girl to them and walked back to the hotel with Lavi and the bear.  
"Allen..?"  
Allen couldn't look up from the ground. He saw another person get hit by a car and die. The first being his adopted father Mana.  
Lavi noticing this threw his arm around Allen's small waist and held him while walking. "Allen.. I love you.." Lavi's cheeks tainted pink. The smaller males cheeks followed pursuit and tainted themselves pink as well.  
"Lavi.."

* * *

A/N: Ahh I'm sorry! I have to go..! I will try to get more chapters up later tonight.. Enjoy this short chapter! :3 And sorry about my mistakes..


	5. Authors note :3

Heyyyyyy!~  
So I'm the writer of this story! (~.~) Everyone should know that (~.~)  
Anyways, this is just an authors note to let you guys, MY LOVELY READERS!~ ('A') Some news about this story..

Unbearable Pain, had been on hold until my mother decided to give me my laptop back, I'm trying to end the story in two chapters which is working well since my next chapter is pretty long for what I wrote.. I have some free time to write this story not that I finished my novel that I was working on.

If you guys, MY LOVELY READERS I LOVE YOU GUYS MUCHLY!~ ('A') Want to give me some feedback on my story please do with my note and I will be sure to work on it in either one of my other stories, if I feel like making more or my sequel to my novel I wrote with a friend, please do I would love some!

ANYWAYS!~ My next chapter will be up in no longer than half an hour, because I have to finish it.. THANK YOU GUYS FOR WAITING AND NOT COMPLAINING! You guys are awesome! :3 I love you guys please keep reading! :3 SEE YOU IN MY NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Super mega awesome boyfriends!

A/N: Hehe its been a while.. I'm SO sorry about not posting any chapters! (;A;) The laptop was stolen from upstairs and I don't know my password (;A;) I promise I will make this a long chapter! And if it doesn't make sense, review and tell me what it is and I will fix it right away! I'll also fix the other chapters too.. (O.O) ANYWAYS! Enjoy, review, follow do what you will and it might MIGHT! Help me post quicker! (*.*) OH AND I hope you guys don't mind me placing in Allen and Lavi POV's for just this one chapter! :3 But its gonna go, Allen's POV, Lavi's POV, Allen's POV and then Lavi's POV.  
P.S. A massive thanks TOOO:  
bleachfangirl7  
Booklover2526  
khira  
For reveiwing my story :3 And more thanks TOOO:  
Annie Matsukaze  
Himeko14X  
Kiari Walker  
bleachfangirl7  
fallendestinyxx  
For favouriting my story :3 And my lovely followers:  
Booklover2526  
Death-Sama01  
Himeko14X  
gotitadeagua  
thelionheartedgirl  
You 11 guys are awesome! You guys make me happy! :3 NOW ON WITH THE STORY! *insert story HERE*

* * *

Allen POV

"Allen.. I love you.." Lavi's cheeks tainted pink. I had forced myself not to look at Lavi while my cheeks tinted a lovely bright pink as well.  
"Lavi.." I didn't know what to say, should I say it back? I mean I feel the same way right? BUT WAIT! He is a Bookman successor! He can't! Right?  
Before I could say anything we had arrived at the hotel and Lavi broke the silence, "So, if this is innocence shouldn't that kid have been a compatible user?"  
I shrugged my shoulders, "What does this bear even do? Apart from driving the user insane.."  
Lavi chuckled at my statement and looked at the Gray clouds that rolled in, "The bear has the power to blow things up and erase people's minds, but also drive the user insane.. Let's let Koumi know we have the innocence and we will head out tomorrow because it looks like a really bad storm is heading this way."  
I nodded, "Lavi about before.." Lavi was already at the door when I tried speaking.  
"You coming Moyashi?"  
"THE NAMES ALLEN!" I yelled marching towards Lavi.  
It's now 8pm and its pouring down rain, just like Lavi said, it's a pretty bad storm. Speaking of that redhead lunatic, his speaking to Koumi while I feed Timcanpy a sandwich, I'm surprised he can eat! He's gotten so much bigger since yesterday, I don't even know how he grows! Oh well, in a few weeks its Christmas I wonder if Koumi will let me take a few day vacation to go see Mana's grave..  
"Allen.. I love you.."  
I flinched and smacked my head on the window I was sitting near. Why had Lavi said those words? Does he even mean it?  
As if on cue, Lavi walked in the room and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifting me a few feet off the ground, "MOYASHI!" Lavi laughed.  
"AHH! PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!" I cracked a fit because he scared me!  
"Aw come on Moyashi! Dont be like that!" Lavi pouted at me, damn was that face cute!.  
"The names Allen BAKA USAGI! How many times must I tell you and Bakanda that." A bright red anger mark appeared on my forehead and Lavi put me down taking a few steps back laughing nervously.  
"Sorry.. It's just cute when your angry!" He laughed again and I faced away from him, "Dont make such a face kiddo (*.*)" Lavi's eyes went starry as he stepped forward and kissed me!  
All my thoughts flew right out of the room, my eyes widened as he lips worked against mine and soon after I had melted into the kiss.

Lavi's POV

Allen had melted into the kiss, meaning a good thing! Knowing me, if I don't pull away now I will take it to far and scare him off. This has been our first mission since the ark, I decided to tell Gramps I'm not being a Bookman anymore, I want to be an exorcist and live at the order, I didn't want to change from the "Lavi" persona, after a few *panda smacks he gave in and let me stay. He told me he had to leave and record history and find a new successor and for me not to tell anyone he left except Koumi who promised to keep it a secret till I'm ready to tell people.  
Before I took things to far, Allen pulled away and I placed our foreheads together, "Lavi.. We cant do this.."  
I knew it! He doesn't love me (;A;) I put on a smile to hide the fact I was upset, "Ah Okay, sorry.." I stepped away before he reached out and pulled me into a hug, "Moyashi?" I looked at him with a confused look.  
"Hah.. It's not that I don't love you-" So he does? "It's just you're a Bookman.. What if Bookman was to find out?"  
Haha so that's what he is worried about, "Oh Moyashi, I should tell you."  
"Tell me?"  
"Dont interrupt! ('A')" Allen chuckled at my face but nodded tell me to continue, "BUT DONT TELL ANYONE! (OAO)" Allen laughed this time.  
"Okay okay! Enough with the faces and tell me!" He wiped away the tears that formed from him laughing too much.  
"After we had the fight at the Ark, I realised how much you meant to me. While back at the order Gramps wanted me to do something for him, when I didn't move he sat next to me and asked me some questions,"

A month ago, what happened with Bookman and Lavi-

"Lavi, whats wrong with you?" Gramps started.  
"Gramps, I don't want to be a Bookman anymore, I want to be an exorcist.." I looked at the history book I was reading.  
"Impossible!" Gramps panda hit me in the head, "Your head is full of history that no one knows about!"  
"Itai.. But Gramps, I will keep it all a secret! I wanna stay with the order, with Allen and everyone.." I mentioned Allen and Gramps sighed, was that a good thing? "I want to stay Lavi, I don't want to change anymore.."  
Gramps panda smacked me a few times more before he stay back down, "Fine, you can stay Lavi, stay with the order and Allen Walker. You are not to mention anything about being a Bookman, I will let know Komui and take me leave."  
"Take your leave? Your leaving! (;A;)"  
"Yes I am, take care of yourself Lavi."

Present time-

I looked from the window to Allen.  
"So you gave up being Bookman for me?" Allen asked his had a shocked face like I told him that the hotel had no more food left.

Allen's POV

I heard correctly right? He said he gave up being Bookman for me? Right?! Tell me I'm not insane!  
"Exactly.. I didn't want to leave you guys and Gramps would kill me if he knew how I felt about you.. I want to stay with you and protect you against the akuma, the Noah and the Earl. Koumi knows I'm now an exorcist not Bookman, he said he will wait till I'm ready to tell people.."  
"So you where ready to tell me?"  
"No.. No I wasn't.. Its just..."  
"Lavi.."  
"I love you Allen.."  
I swear I was crying because warm wet stuff was trickling out of my eyes as I pulled Lavi into a tight hug, Why am I crying though? It's good he isn't a Bookman but he has been with Bookman for a long time..  
"Allen your crying ('A')"  
"I know.." I looked up at Lavi and smiled, I guess its Okay if I say this, "Lavi.. I love you too." Timcanpy was flying over to Lavi to munch on his head, I laughed, "Tim's way of accepting you.."  
Lavi soon joined me laughing, "Hey Moyashi,"  
"The names Allen!."  
"I know I know, but this doesn't affect our friendship right?"  
"Do you still want to be friends? ('A')"  
Lavi thought for a moment, "No! Lets be more than friends!"  
"BEST FRIENDS!"  
"No..."  
"Super Best Friends!"  
"Nooo.."  
"SUPER MEGA AWESOME BEST FRIENDS! ('A')"  
"I swear you're an idiot Allen, No."  
"NOTHING CAN BE BETTER THEN SUPER MEGA AWESOME BEST FRIENDS! ('O')"  
"Yes.. ('.')"  
I laughed at Lavi's face, "Than what is, Mr. Ex Bookman successor?"  
"Boyfriend and boyfriend! That sounded a lot weirder out loud.."  
I laughed at Lavi again and kissed him, "Boyfriend and Boyfriend it is. But I would rather SUPER MEGA AWESOME BEST FRIENDS! ('O')"  
Lavi laughed at me this time and I soon joined him, "SUPER MEGA AWESOME BOYFRIENDS! ('O')"  
Lavi and me laughed at my stupidity before the thunder boomed loudly causing me to jump half way to the roof and hide under the bed.  
"Allen?" Lavi looked under the bed at me, "Are you Okay?"  
"Fine.." I lied.

Lavi's POV

Liar he is."Come here my super mega awesome boyfriend." I laughed as he crawled out from under the bed.  
"The sudden boom scared me.. I'm fine.." He lied again.  
Allen was shaking while I held onto him, I swear if he was wearing white undies they might be brown now. I laughed at the thought and Allen glared at me]  
"I'm sorry little buddy! How about you sleep in my bed with me tonight? NO FUNNY BUSINESS I SWEAR!" I put my hands up defensively.  
"As long as there's no funny business.. Not until after the second date. Okay! ('^')"  
"Okay..!" The second date! (;A;) Not fun.  
"Hey can we go out and eat?"  
"Can we class that as first date?" I had a massive nervous smile on my face.  
Allen laughed, "Yeah we can, if your paying." Now he had the massive smile, it was more evil than nervous.  
(;A;) My money (;A;) "Fine (:A;)"  
Allen bounced in glee as he but on a jacket and put his hood on before placing me in a jacket dragging me out of the room. The rain hadn't settled it got worse! (;A;) What a lovely first date, hint the sarcasm.  
"Hey Baka usagi.. You see Christmas is coming up in a few weeks right, I was wondering.. Come on a vacation with me?"  
Allen was looking away with pink cheeks, either it was the cold weather or he was embarrassed, "Yes I will my Moyashi!"  
Allen glared at me and I laughed, "The names Allen!"  
"Okay, Moyashi." I smiled cheekily.  
"For that I'm going to make you pay a lot more than I planned." Allen smiled evilly and my cheeky smile dropped.  
"My money (;A;) Why don't you just eat my money (;A;)"  
"That can be arrange!"  
We came up to a restaurant, lovely decorations on the outside, Christmas lights, blue, red and green spread along the roof and coloums to the floor.  
"Already setting up for Christmas?" I questioned and Allen shrugged.  
We walked in and was seated on the side where the booths were, since Allen wanted to sit there, Allen sat next to the window and I sat next to him.  
"Are you hungry Lavi?"  
"No.."  
"Okay... ('O') Your gonna have to eat!"  
"Later.."  
"Horrible date then." Allen lied, the date hadn't even started as far as I know.  
A young woman in her twenty's came to serve us, "Hello gentleman, what can I get you?"  
Allen went on and ordered 50 of everything pretty much.  
"My, my, young man are you able to eat all that!?"  
Her face made me and Allen burst into a fit of laughter, "I bet you $20 and a free meal that he can eat it all in less than 5 minutes." I smiled sheepishly.  
"Well than young sir, $20 and a free meal it is. Will that be all?"  
"Yep." Allen said leaning over me to whisper to the woman, "Your about to lose $20 and an expensive meal." Allen leaned back and laughed as the woman hurried off.  
"What'd you say to her?" Not like I didn't hear it already.  
"Told her she was gonna lose."  
"Allen allen allen.." I laughed and he smiled.  
In less than half an hour Allen's order came around.  
"Okay so I brang a timer to time you." The woman said putting the timer on 5 minutes.  
"READY!" I announced as both Allen and the woman got ready, "SET!" I said for fun, "GO!" I place a fist to the table the woman pressed the button and Allen waited a minute.  
After a minute he stuffed his face, in less than 3 minutes did he finish all his food, "4 minutes we win." Allen and me smiled and the woman stared at Allen with wide eyes.  
"That you did sir.." She handed us a $20 bill and left. After a few minutes I got up and let Allen out who instantly ran to the bathroom, I followed behind.  
"Hey moyashi.. You okay?"  
"The names ALLEN!" Allen called from a stall, instantly I walked to out front of that stall, "And I'm fine.." Allen got off the ground and flushed wiping his mouth, "You got some mints?"  
"No but I saw some at the counter if you want me to get some?"  
"Please.."  
"Be back in a minute.."  
"Hurry back.. I wanna go back.."  
As told I hurried. I arrived back at the bathroom to find Allen standing in front of the bathroom sink washing out his mouth.  
"Here you go.. What happened? Are you sick?" I said walking up to Allen handing him the mints.  
"I think so.. Thanks." He smiled taking the mints and eating them.  
On our way home Allen almost passed out, "Allen.."  
"I will be fine I just need some rest..."  
Ignoring his protests I picked him up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way home, "You really should be careful in this weather eating like that.." Allen snuggled close to me chest.  
"Even though you're the one that made the bet.."  
"True.." Allen smiled.  
"Just hurry up I'm tired.."  
I nodded and walked quicker, when we reached the hotel I walked in and went to get some chicken soup for Allen before making him hold the bowl and walk back to the room.  
"You didn't have to get soup.."  
I simply ignored him and sat him on the bed and started feeding him the soup.  
"I'm... Perfectly... Capable... Of... Feeding... Myself..." He said between mouthfuls.  
"Then why are you eating it?"  
"Eh... Because..." Allen held his mouth open waiting for another spoonful of soup, "I'm happy having you feed me." He said before taking the spoon into his mouth.  
Once the soup was all gone I went to give bowl back to the man running the hotel, when I arrived back to the room Allen was laying my bed, he looked up and saw me than stretched his arms out towards me as if asking, "Lay with me please?" I chuckled and made my way over to the bed and laid next to him with my arms around his waist, his head was placed on my chest and he snuggled close to me under the blankets drifting to sleep the last we both heard was him saying,  
"Thank you."

* * *

*Panda smacks: For those who dont know what it is, its where Bookman dresses in a panda suit and smacks Lavi in the head.

A/N: WELL THIS TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED! (OAO) Had so many mistakes! DX I hope no one minds the faces (OAO) When they are there Allen or Lavi would pull that face :3

Allen: Like example, (OAO) I would be pulling a face like that ..

Lavi: AWW thats a cute moyashi!^.^

Allen: THE NAMES ALLEN BAKA USAGI!.

Hehe :3 *shoves Allen and Lavi in a closet and locks door* BREAK IT AND YOUR PAYING FOR IT AND ALLEN YOU WONT GET ANY FOOD!.

Allen: No.. Food (;A;)

ANYWAYS Hope you guys enjoyed!^.^ Rating, will maybe possible, go up next chapter^.^ SEE YOU SOON!^.^


End file.
